


Сборная старушек

by JenWren



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Старорежимная старуха

Каблучки по брусчатке цокают ловко, крыска весело скачет на поводке. Шапокляк – до сих пор хороша чертовка! – беззаботно порхает с рогаткой в руке. Как виденье -- под звоны разбитых окон, под шипенье гвоздем пробитых колес -- и качается томно завитый локон, и витают вокруг ароматы роз.  
И пускай на дворе уж не та эпоха, и пусть раньше была зеленей трава, Шапокляк и сейчас живется неплохо – лишь прибавили годы ей мастерства. С каждым днем, как положено, хорошея, не сдается возрасту ни на грамм, и кокетливый газовый шарфик на шее прикрывает еле заметный шрам.  
На скаку мимоходом сверкнет лодыжкой – и любого тотчас сведет с ума. И алеет, крепко зажат под мышкой, ридикюль, неземной, как она сама. А когда бы мы туда заглянули – ведь по нормам жанра, чего б и нет! – мы б тогда нашли в ее ридикюле все, что нужно для девушки в цвете лет: блеск для губ, духи, валидол, ириски, передатчик, зеркальце, новый бант, и печенье «Родент» для любимой крыски, и брошюрка: «Что должен знать диверсант». Парабеллум и пачка патронов рядом, и набор открыток на рождество… А в отдельном карманчике – перстень с ядом и бумага, что, мол, «предъявитель сего».


	2. Чужой против Бабы-Яги

Как ныне сбирается Баба-Яга  
Изгнать из владений Чужого.  
Для этого есть у нее кочерга  
И крепкое русское слово.  
На ступе своей, как на верном коне,  
По небу летит в реактивном огне.

Чужой поселился в соседнем лесу  
И вот уже с прошлого лета  
Торчит бородавкой у ней на носу –  
Ни страха, ни совести нету.  
А взглянешь – и тотчас же прямо с копыт:  
Не часто встречаешь таких страховид!

Космической мощью вся стать налита  
И челюсти шире подводы.  
И жгучая в жилах бурлит кислота,  
Как знак иноземной природы.  
Повсюду разводы неровных борозд,  
Украшен шипами чешуйчатый хвост.

Вздымаются гребни костистые над  
Хитиновым экзоскелетом,  
Не радует он эстетический взгляд,  
Но, главное, дело не в этом.  
Живет у дороги он между болот  
И всех, кого ловит, немедленно жрет.

Где прежде текла человечья река,  
Там ныне она оскудела.  
И часто без ужина Баба-Яга,  
А это, признайте, не дело.  
Разбойничий лес вам – не банка сардин.  
Остаться, как водится, должен один.

Представьте: ночное затишье дубрав,  
Колышутся сонные ели,  
И запах витает немыслимых трав,  
И льются соловушки трели.  
Темно меж деревьев, не видно ни зги,  
Но голос разносится Бабы-Яги:

«Охальник! Злодей! Окаянный ты тать,  
Твою так и этак мамашу!  
Да чтоб тебе, идол, не сесть и не встать,  
Ужо я тебя разукрашу!  
Да будь ты хоть сам Невмиручий Кащей –  
И то не сносить тебе гнусных мощей!».

Луна отражается в гневных очах,  
Хоть смотрит с опаской и хмуро,  
Блестит кочерга в слабых лунных лучах  
Подобием Экскалибура.  
И чудище, в гневе великом,  
Выходит с чудовищным рыком…

Тот бой продолжался немало часов,  
Реальность порвали на тряпки,  
Но все же сдается, что чаша весов  
Склонялась на сторону бабки.  
Ведь даму, что в руки взяла кочергу,  
Осилить невмочь никакому врагу.

Леса оглашались безбожной божбой,  
Ей вторили крики и стоны…  
Но властно вмешались в эпический бой  
Любовного жанра законы.  
Ведь сколько лавсторей твердят вновь и вновь:  
Чем ненависть жарче, тем крепче любовь!

Шатается схваткой надломленный враг,  
Уже изогнувшись дугою.  
Один лишь последний, решительный шаг,  
Один только взмах кочергою…  
И разум твердит, что пора бы добить,  
А сердце трепещет и жаждет любить…

Прошел с той поры уже годик-другой  
Все вышло у них как по книжке:  
Ведь слышали мы – у Чужого с Ягой  
Недавно родились детишки.  
Пускай не блистают они красотой,  
Но могут плеваться они кислотой.


	3. Племянничек

Усталость камнем легла на плечи, из всех щелей выползает мгла. Оттирает Элли четвертый вечер от сажи и копоти дно котла. Кухня ведьмы темней замшелого склепа, а сердце тоскливая горечь ест. Ну кто б поверил, что так нелепо, так безнадежно завален квест.  
Так вот чем заканчиваются визиты в волшебную сказочную страну -- половина спутников перебита, половина с Элли теперь в плену. Пошла на поиски приключений – ну что ж, сполна получаешь ты: вместо подвигов и свершений – мытье полов и старой плиты. Кругом какая-то безнадега, побег немыслим, забудь о нем. Работы – самой противной – много, и так до одури, день за днем.

Недели скользят, как клочья тумана, конца и краю им не видать. А у Элли, в общем, другие планы, ей нельзя надолго здесь застревать. Впереди у Элли большие сборы, ей долгие странствия предстоят -- одиннадцать ей исполнится скоро, ей в школу осенью – в интернат. Интересно ей, но и страшно немножко – кто знает, в Англии что и как. Хорошо, с ней вместе едет Тотошка -- туда, вроде, можно с собой собак.  
Совсем одна, далеко от дома. В каком-то смысле, прям как сейчас. Нет, в школе будет все по-другому -- но надо сперва вернуться в Канзас.

Только кто поможет? По всей округе разбежались жители с давних пор и осталась лишь ведьма да штат прислуги… Правда, был с утра у нее визитер: опустился он в треске ветвей в ольшаник, прилетев почему-то на помеле -- семиюродный внук, стодесятый племянник, седьмая водица на киселе.  
А похож был на ведьму -- ну как две капли, хоть на три головы перерос: немытые волосы вроде пакли, злые глаза, крючковатый нос.  
Но под вечер старуха выгнала гостя (причины Элли не поняла). Как взмахнула его помелом со злости – так и нет теперь у него помела. Он на кухню вышел, как ночь угрюмый, процедил, на Элли косясь едва: «Коль в переплет угодила – думай, на кой еще тебе голова?».  
Взглянул в упор и скривился снова, простонал: «И тут эти дети, блин!», добавил два непонятных слова, взмахнул рукой -- и шагнул в камин… Пламя взметнулось, потом опало. В камине пусто – одна зола. Элли потом ее выскребала – даже пуговки не нашла.  
Вот и думает Элли в ночи звенящей, как бы ей в одиночку сладить с бедой. И почему-то на ум все чаще приходит образ ведра с водой.

***

Сегодня на дом заданий нету, Элли довольна и весела. На старинном гербе ее факультета орел широко расправил крыла. Рождество уже где-то не за горами, все идет своим чередом. Трещит в камине яркое пламя, скоро – каникулы, мама, дом.

Как много хорошего – просто чудо, а огорчений перечень мал. Ну разве один профессор, зануда, опять их группе убавил балл. Впрочем, это обычное дело, он хоть кого доведет до слез -- острые скулы бледнее мела, злые глаза, крючковатый нос.  
Грива черных волос свисает на вечно-сумрачное лицо.  
И Элли одна во всей школе знает – о ком его траурное кольцо.


	4. Потеряется такая, как же

Отчего Скотланд-Ярд третий день на ушах стоит, а газеты пестрят трагическими столбцами? Да краса и гордость деревни Сент-Мэри-Мид запропала куда-то — и кажется, что с концами.

Обыватели с упоением морщат лбы и гипотезами сорят, не жалея пыла. Никаких следов насилия и борьбы, в тихом домике все осталось совсем, как было: на столе вязанье (шарфик, сто пятый фут), на окне фиалки тянут головки к свету. Чистота во всем, размеренность и уют, а самой мисс Марпл нигде почему-то нету.

Тут бы в ход пустить отборнейшие умы: самых лучших собрать и вместе приставить к делу. Пусть отыщут нить, что выведет их из тьмы прямиком к мисс Марпл (ну или хотя бы к телу).

К сожаленью, одно возникает большое но: то, что сыщик любой — хоть даже и трижды гений, — будь любитель он или профи, а все равно тут становится сам мишенью для подозрений. Конкуренция в их работе больной вопрос, от него у них кто угодно дойдет до точки. А мисс Марпл детективам всегда утирала нос как всем вместе, скопом, так и поодиночке.

Даже Холмса она поправила как-то раз — он тогда, собою гордый весь не на шутку, объявил, что вор запрятал в гуся алмаз. А она сказала: нет, не в гуся, а в утку.

С иностранцами ровно та же, увы, байда. Вот Фандорин, русский, уж вроде бы всем годится — но когда он в прошлом году приезжал сюда, то мисс Марпл быстрей догадалась, кто там убийца.

В результате как простые инспектора, так и боссы их, что засели в штабной берлоге, почему-то отнюдь не спешат восклицать «ура!», эту шляпку и зонтик завидевши на пороге.

Вот представим себе (иллюстрируя сей процесс), как собравши из разных локаций по детективу, их с мисс Марпл сажаем вместе в один экспресс и, зажмурясь, даем отмашку локомотиву… Если их там с ней оставить наедине, запретив при этом вмешиваться закону, то к утру число ножей у нее в спине совпадет с числом попутчиков по вагону.

И теперь, когда ее, им на радость, нет, то понятно уже по значимости мотивов: очень может быть, приведет криминальный след к одному из выдающихся детективов. Так что старшим назначишь кого-нибудь из светил — мы сейчас поименно всех называть не будем, — а потом и окажется: именно он убил и давай морочить голову честным людям.

Вот расследование и топчется взад-вперед, к результату ж не приближается никакому. Ведь никто на себя ответственность не берет — но, опять же, не уступает ее другому. Детективы, как сиамские близнецы, друг на друга косясь то с завистью, то с укором, вместе ходят общей толпою во все концы и свидетелей норовят опросить все хором.

Так проходит время, лужи покрылись льдом, и не первый месяц следствия на исходе, только вдруг пожилая дама заходит в дом — разодета по последней японской моде.

Элегантное неброское кимоно и стучащие сандалеты — все честь по чести. Толстый стеганый пояс и веер с цветами, но зонт под мышкой зажат и шляпка на должном месте.

Обозревши убитых лиц потрясенный ряд (ну пускай не убитых, но полных досады точно), объясняет она: муж племянницы – дипломат. И они ее позвали на помощь срочно.

Там в Японии ужасный назрел скандал, обвинен был посол Британии в дерзкой краже. Говорили, мол, кто-то его во дворце видал – там, где им, неверным, нельзя находиться даже. То ли был он там, то ли не был — поди пойми, но по времени все вышло весьма некстати, потому что он шел не где-то, а под дверьми, из-за коих пропали важные две печати.

Пусть печатей на нем при обыске не нашли, как и прочих улик, что в нем обличали б вора, но суровым законам японской древней земли и такого хватит для смертного приговора.

Вот мисс Марпл и помчалась, собравшись без лишних слов, так что даже забыла вязание взять в угаре. И в Японии вместо шарфиков и носков вечерами потом училась вязать шибари.

Во всех смыслах удачным вышел ее вояж, обходили корабль равно и шторма, и штили. Правда, кок в пути отстреливал экипаж, но его (с ее подачи) разоблачили.

Кое-что в Японии диким казалось ей (то, что чай там без молока, а капуста с тмином), но она привезла подарки для всех друзей, а себе — магнитик на полочку над камином.

Отыскала вора, что ценный украл браслет и пытался украсть императорские доспехи…

Что, печати? А вот их-то не крали, нет: принц-наследник ими колол втихаря орехи.

И на том мисс Марпл обрывает рассказа нить — весела, здорова, не смыта за борт волною…  
Ну а что забыла близких предупредить — ну так это, извините уж, возрастное…


	5. Венценосная бабуся

Славно утром в Англии в апреле — но куда милее ночью в мае. Соловьи в садах выводят трели, Виндзор спит, короны не снимая. Смотрят звезды весело и ясно, дребезжат кузнечика напевы — только крик звучит в ночи ужасный — скорбный крик английской королевы.  
Фрейлины, пажи и камергеры, хором восклицая «Что такое?», мчатся, растревожены без меры, прямо в королевские покои.  
Королеву мучают кошмары — сна лишают и гнетут рассудок: что она недосчиталась пары дорогих и милых сердцу уток.  
Снилось ей, как твердыми шагами в сад вошли охотники в зеленом. Блеск на дуле, возглас, выстрел, пламя… пух летит под серым небосклоном. Снилось ей, что чудище стозевно, местность оглашая злобным лаем, бродит в отдаленье меж дерев, но пруд утиный стал необитаем.  
И от слез промокшая подушка брошена в нервическом припадке.  
И спешит державная старушка лично посмотреть, а все ль в порядке.

Пруд придворный тих, как на картинке, но при этом, что ты тут ни делай, есть бенгалки, кряквы, мандаринки — но не видно серенькой и белой.  
И сквозь ветви плачущего древа смотрит скорбно вниз луна седая. «В руку сон», — стенает королева, на песок безвольно оседая.  
Кто воскликнет, черствость обнаружив — ну, большое ль дело, просто утки! — тот не знает, как влезают в душу серая и белая малютки. Эти утки ей иных дороже средь всего большого уткостада — королевы главная надежа и ее ж последняя отрада.  
Кто похитил их — лиса, барсук ли? Изловлю! Порву! Пущу на тряпки!  
И трепещут седенькие букли на висках у венценосной бабки.

Вот сирен пронзительные звуки льются над встревоженной столицей — мчит полковник Бретфорд однорукий, в прошлом недоеденный тигрицей. Дергая себя остервенело за власы, усы и бакенбарды, он берется ревностно за дело, как глава и гордость Скотланд-Ярда.  
И к утру уже сидят в кутузке повар, мажордом и три курьера, и шпионский след (вестимо, русский) вывел на семейство камергера. В виде первых мер составлен споро список фигурантов (длинный-длинный). Не забыли даже полотера, а лесник и сам пришел с повинной.  
И идет дознанье как по нотам, и уже намечены итоги. Только, извините, это кто там? Кто там выступает по дороге?  
Это кто всю ночь шатался где-то, кто бесстыже спрятался от бабки? У кого блестят в лучах рассвета очень чисто вымытые лапки?

И теперь уже не скроешь срама — как в мешке вовек не спрячешь шила. По всему похоже: утка-мама с гусиком когда-то согрешила.


End file.
